Silver Fullbuster
Silver Fullbuster was an Ice Devil Slayer, the father of Fairy Tail Mage Gray Fullbuster, and a member of the Ryuha Armament Alliance. Physical Appearance Silver is a tall, well-built man who appears to be in his thirties or forties. His eyes are black and, like his son's, so is his hair, which is kept short and styled into a number of spiky strands pointing backwards with some prominent spikes topping his forehead; his thin sideburns reach down to the stubble covering the majority of his chin. He has a sharp face, marked facial features and slight wrinkles below his eyes, as well as a long scar extending from his hairline to his lower left ear which appears to have been left by Deliora's attack on his and Gray's village. Both of his ears are adorned by silver-colored earrings, consisting of a ring with a little chain ending in a cross pendant. Silver is seen wearing a black, closely fitting shirt, with a thick, gray fur collar, as well as light gray oversleeves reaching to his upper arm with hems secured by two sets of double stitching; the back of Silver's shirt bears a light motif consisting of a circle with a segmented, upwards arc below it. Hanging from Silver's waist and covering his sides are two dark yellow, tasset-like cloths, he wears brown gloves over his hands and forearms and has his dark brown, baggy pants tucked inside brown boots. Over his shirt, the Ice Devil Slayer dons a gray, segmented metal chestplate, bearing the writing "Absolute Zerø", Silver's epithet, on the left pectoral; secured to it by two round, golden clasps is a long, brownish white cape hanging over the man's shoulders. Silver's armor is completed by two blue, rounded pauldrons, possessing metal-colored edges and squared protrusions on the upper and lower edges, each adorned by a golden Ryuha Armament Alliance symbol. Personality Unlike the majority of his teammates who are usually stoic, serious and stern, Silver appears to be a jovial, amicable, somewhat playful, and a very calm and collected man. Early History Synopsis Abilities Ice Devil Slayer Magic: A form of Devil Slayer Magic which allows Silver to produce, manipulate and control the element of ice for slaying Demons. Like other Slayer magic, it allows Silver to consume external sources of ice to enhance his own power and regain stamina while at the same time granting him immunity to it. He also gains tremendous resistance to his own ice (thereby eliminating a possibly lethal weakness); Silver was even shown capable of nullifying a spell as powerful as Iced Shell. It's said that this Slayer Magic's power matches that of an Ice Dragon Slayer's magic. Unlike Ice-Make, which focuses around shaping elaborate constructs out of ice, this Magic relies more on sheer power, with Silver generating rough, shapeless masses of ice in order to both cause grievous cuts and inflict immense blunt damage, as well as to protect himself from harm. The most fearsome aspect of Ice Devil Slayer Magic, however, are the incredible freezing capabilities it grants: with a simple swipe of his arm, the Exorcist Mage has been shown instantly freezing people and vast landscapes solid with the same ease. The ice itself appears to be exceedingly powerful, seeing as a Fire Dragon Slayer was incapable of melting it, and, as the name itself suggests, is especially effective against Demons. This Magic seems to surround Silver with a cold aura, with Naruto noting how the temperature lowered suddenly after his appearance. Following his departure, Silver transferred his Magic to Gray. *'Instantaneous Freeze': One of the most effective aspects of this Magic is its ability to completely freeze everything within a large radius just by a flick of the wrist. Entire landscapes and environments can be turned into arctic wastelands greatly affecting the temperature. This aspect of the magic seems to use arm motions and hand motions to signify instant freezing. *'Ice Devil's Rage': The Devil Slayer's equivalent of a Dragon Slayer's Roar and God Slayer's Bellow, Silver, after inhaling, releases a large blizzard of cold air, ice and (seemingly) snow from his mouth, directing it towards a target area. The blizzard inflicts great blunt damage upon those it contacts, causing everyone unable to resist it to be sent flying away with great force, as well as leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake, heavily damaging the area it passes through. *'Ice Devil's Winter Shotgun': Silver fires a large mass less burst of ice, snow, cryogenic energy from his fist/hand at the opponents in a spread type blast that not only packs violent concussive force but can deliver a nasty case frostbite to the opponent. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Agility: Enhanced Durability: Tactical Genius: Immense Magic Power: Relationships Family *Mika (Wife, deceased) *Gray Fullbuster (Son) Allies *Ryuha Armament Alliance Enemies/Rivals *Team Heroes Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Dark Mage Category:Devil Slayer Category:Ryuha Armament Alliance Category:X-Class Combatants Category:Fairy Tail Series Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Deceased Category:Antagonist Category:Playable Characters